Vagaroso
by Sild-San
Summary: Lucas/Platinum, oneshot, Lucas descobre que há muito mais do que imaginava em Platinum,portuguese,k


_Vagarosamente – lentamente/lento/devagar_

Quando Lucas estava com Platinum mais nada lhe interessava…

Quando Lucas estava com Platinum o seu estado de ser vagaroso, calmo, e meio lento tornava-se num estado de velocidade instantânea, a adrenalina a correr-lhe nas veias tornando-o numa pessoa completamente diferente….

Quando Lucas estava com Platinum o coração batia a uma velocidade quase maior que a do som, fazendo o sangue afluir a todo o seu corpo…

Quando Lucas estava com Platinum ele sentia-se capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, vencer a Elite dos Quatro, dar a volta a todas as regiões de bicicleta, mover uma pedra que apenas poderia ser movida com o movimento de força.

Quando a sentia perto de si as suas pernas impulsionavam-no com a velocidade da velocidade mais extrema, pairando tanto que um tremor de terra não o afetaria, enquanto se aproximava.

Quando Lucas pensava nela a sua mente começava a trabalhar a uma velocidade que lhe daria a prioridade em qualquer situação…ele poderia comprar-lhe tudo na mega-loja de Veilstone City se isso apenas significasse que ela ficasse feliz, ele trocaria as coisas mais brilhantes, uma masterball, apenas para a ver sorrir.

Lucas estava apaixonado….

E então houve a oportunidade de ele se declarar….

**Vagarosamente**

Era mais um dia de calor, que não eram muito comuns na região, dado a sua localização a Norte, um calor quase escaldante, era a hora mais quente do dia, e as pessoas haviam-se levantado há muito. A maioria delas, Lucas, um rapaz calmo e ligeiramente gordo, apesar de parecer mais gordo sobre todas as camadas de roupa que usava normalmente, ainda estava a dormir. Ao contrário do habitual este não estava a usar um gorro vermelho e branco, a sua camisa da mesma cor, calças acinzentadas e um casaco azulado. Não, estava reduzido à sua roupa interior.

Um rapaz de sono pesado nada parecia conseguir perturbá-lo, a ele e ao ambiente sereno do seu quarto, armário no canto, secretária e computador, cama, onde ele se encontrava, o comum. Mas a calma não iria durar, um enorme estrondo fez-se ouvir quando alguém pontapeou a porta do quarto dele, Lucas mal se mexeu.

Girando a maçaneta da porta Platinum entrou, a melhor amiga dele, que usava um vestido simples de verão de cor rosa, em tudo contrastando com Lucas, Platinum era tudo menos calma, extrovertida, impaciente, e rápida em tudo, estes eram como dia e noite.

Localizando Lucas na cama e dizendo para si mesma que devia ter calculado, Platinum aproximou-se da cama dele e começou a abaná-lo, a ele e aos lençóis, ainda inconsciente e perdido nos seus sonhos Lucas apenas se enfiou mais para dentro dos lençóis. Platinum arrancou os lençóis da cama dele, acordando-o finalmente.

Ainda com as pálpebras pesadas, Lucas murmurou algo que se pareceu imenso com "quero ir dormir" e perguntou a Platinum:

- Ainda é cedo! Deixas-me dormir?

- São três da tarde! Já são mais que horas! - Gritou ela - E já agora…. – Ela sorriu – Belas cuecas….

Notando o seu estado de quase nudez o rapaz corou, tossiu e disse…

- Ahem, podes dar-me um tempo?

- Não vais pôr-te a dormir de novo pois não?

- Claro que não, quer dizer, e perder tempo?

- Muito bem então…vejo-te mais tarde.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto Lucas suspirou, agarrou os lençóis e voltou-se a deitar, acabando por adormecer.

**Vagarosamente**

Platinum esperou 5, 10 e 15 minutos, a impaciência a ferver-lhe no sangue, apenas o medo de ver o amigo nu a impedia de entrar de rompante no quarto dele, o que é que lhe estava a demorar tanto? Embora ela tivesse que admitir que não se importaria de ver o amigo nu…e a vista que acabara de ter tinha sido agradável. Platinum entreteve-se a rever a imagem que tinha tido do amigo havia alguns minutos, Lucas não era o mais bem formado, na verdade Platinum poderia chamar o seu corpo de aborrecido, mas ultimamente tinha começado a pensar no amigo de uma maneira diferente….não tinha a certeza se era só um amigo, pelo menos para ela.

Quando passaram trinta minutos ela decidiu que era suficiente, não se importando com as consequências ela entrou no quarto dele, vendo –o a dormir esta ficou furiosa e acordoou-o, depois ameaçou-o que se não se despacha-se ela fá-lo-ia ir lá para fora de cuecas, a ameaça funcionou e ele despachou-se rapidamente.

Correndo lentamente atrás da amiga, que se encontrava já a vários pés de distância, Lucas implorava à amiga que abrandasse, parecendo não ter sorte, até que finalmente ela parou, à sua espera mais à frente.

- Então não vens? – Gozou ela enquanto batia com o pé impaciente.

- Já sabes…que..eu não consigo acompanhar o teu ritmo, acho que nenhum tipo pode!

Ela sentiu-se corar, percebendo na frase um significado oculto que não se encontrava lá originalmente, quando dita da boca de Lucas…

- O que estás a insinuar? – Perguntou ela, chocada e ofendida, pondo-se a correr, deixando Lucas para trás, de novo.

- Esp…o quê? O que é que eu disse? - Disse ele sem compreender.

**Vagaroso **

Quando Lucas finalmente conseguiu chegar ao pé de Platinum já o sol se estava a por, e ela se encontrava sentada em frente ao lago de Verity, a olhar para ele.

- Demoraste um tempo, não foi? – Interrogou-a ela, sem sequer precisar de olhar para trás devido a ouvir as lufadas de ar para recuperar o fôlego e as pegadas pesadas.

- Bem sim, és bastante rápida, não é? Como é que um tipo como eu pode esperar acompanhar alguém tão atlético?

Pela terceira vez nesse dia um deles corou.

- Obrigado…achas mesmo isso?

- Claro! Sabes sempre te admirei, és incrível, acho que és algo que eu gostaria de ser, atlética e forte, e rápida!

- Tu também não és assim tão mau, gostava de ter a tua calma, quem sabe, a minha mania de agir sem refletir já me meteu em muitos sarilhos.

Com o céu a escurecer ambos agradeceram aos deuses o facto de estar escuro, para o outro não os ver a corar. Permaneceram em silêncio observando apenas o sol a afundar-se nas águas. Quando este finalmente se pôs Lucas tomou a palavra.

- Sabes, dizem que por aqui, neste lago, vive uma criatura lendária que representa as emoções…acreditas nisso?

Ela hesitou por uns momentos, parando para pensar….

- Não sei, existe tanta coisa estranha no mundo, quem somos nós neste mundo? Há centenas de criaturas a andar por aqui, e nós somos apenas mais uma, que domina o mundo, com este ambiente é fácil imaginar algum tipo de ser superior, a velar por nós, não é?

Lucas parou surpreendido.

- Isso por acaso até é bastante fundo….para alguém como tu.

- Estás-me a chamar burra?

- Não, não…é apenas….não sabia que eras dada a filosofias… - Apressou-se ele a justificar.

- Há muita coisa sobre mim que tu não sabes. – Ela sorriu. – Por exemplo, às vezes quando estou sozinha, à noite, sinto-me só, realmente só e deixo-me ficar por ali…no escuro, a pensar.

Ele parou, realmente estava apaixonado por ela havia imenso tempo e nunca parara para pensar, para a tentar conhecer muito melhor, sabia muita coisa sobre ela, isso era verdade, mas havia tanto para aprender…

- E tu? Tens algo que eu não saiba?

Lucas não sabia se foi realmente esse tal ser todo poderoso a mexer-lhe nas emoções, não sabia se estava apenas cansado de fingir, ou se foi mesmo o romance que atingiu o seu limite e saiu do seu coração mas quando deu por si estava a revelar os seus sentimentos.

- Uau…. – Disse por fim Platinum ao fim de uns 5 minutos, raramente ficava sem fala, tendo sempre uma resposta na língua, mas isto surpreendera-a mesmo, Lucas começou-se a arrepender do que tinha dito, preparava-se para fazer passar os seus sentimentos por uma brincadeira quando ela disse-lhe algo que o surpreendeu e o fez muito feliz…

- Bem…sabes quando te vi de tronco nu esta tarde? Não é muito justo, não é? Que tal eu despir-me para ficarmos quites?

Lucas conseguiu apenas balbuciar enquanto ela lhe revelava o seu corpo à luz da lua, e não seria a última vez que ela o faria para ele…

**O fim **

**Notas do Autor: Bem, escolhi a palavra vagaroso e decidi desafiar-me a mim mesmo a escrever uma história com base nessa mesma palavra, não é propriamente cem porcento vagaroso, mas sempre que penso numa personagem lenta, penso em Lucas, por isso aqui está. Reviews por favor.**


End file.
